The Song of Lavender
by Lavender Kitty
Summary: The truth of what really caused the Lavender Syndrome.


He walked along the road, alone and scared. He never used to be alone though, in fact he used to be famous, everyone knew him and praised him. Now they barely even look his way, let alone wrap their arms around him to soothe his sorrows. He had been destined for great things, his parents were told so when he was born so they named him after the town, hoping he'd one day make the world know where this brilliant boy come from. So no one could ever forget that it was the town this legendary person was raised.

But that had all changed. His parents, now regretting they named him after their noble town, abandoned him. He was a disgrace to the family and therefore they had to act like he never existed. The townsfolk wanted nothing to do with him, he was the cause of all this so who'd want him?

He walked past his house, wishing for words that would never be spoken. _Lavender dear, we missed you so much_ he thought _Please come home we miss you so much_ He prayed his mother would call for him. Welcome him, hold him in her arms once more...but it never happened.

He slowly walked to the front window, trying to look in. His father and mother, happily laughing and eating dinner. Lavender's stomach growled _Shhh I know it's been so long since a meal_ He shook his head and walked to the door, knocking gently then let his arm drop as he waited. The sounds of chairs being scraped against the wooden floor, footsteps and finally the door opening.

The man stared at the young boy disgustingly, "What do you want?" he spat.

"I just...I'm scared.." Lavender said quietly, only to have the door slam shut. He sighed and continued on his walk, holding onto his shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. _It's not my fault, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _He mentally screamed. _It's not my fault! _His mind replaying the events that happened..._It...It was an accident..._

Lavender had been walking with a friend, a young girl to be precise. "Hey, do you believe in ghosts?" she asked. "Um, let me thin-No." he had replied, causing her to laugh.

"I guess not. That white hand on your shoulder, it's not real."

Lavender twirled around, swiping at the air where his shoulder had been, "What white hand?! Where?!" The girl laughed louder at his fear.

"O-okay I guess I do believe in ghosts then.." He gave in, sighing as he resumed walking.

"Really? So there are believers..." She said to him, smiling. He grinned, "Boo!"

They continued talking and laughing until a kid ran to them. "Hey! If you have Pokemon, lets fight!"

the kid screamed. Lavender grinned at the challenger and pulled a Pokeball from him bag, "Bring it!"

"No!" the girl yelled, "Don't Lavender! He's the kid whose been going around helping Team Rocket and hurting the Pokemon! Don't do it!"

"Are you chicken?"

"I'll be fine, this punk needs to learn a lesson if he's been working with them. Go Abra!"

Lavender threw his Pokeball and it landed on the ground, bounced and Abra appeared in a shine of light, emitting a battle cry. The enemy had released a Pidgeotto, in which screamed it's own cry. The girl whimpered and backed away from the fight.

"Quickly Pidgeotto! Use Sand-Attack!" The bird flapped it's wings and made a wave of sand fly towards Abra. "You can do it pal, dodge it!" Lavender encouraged his Pokemon. Abra jumped out of the way and Lavender let out a laugh. "Good work buddy now-" He was cut off as smoke blinded them.

"What the-"

"I can't see!" the girl cried.

"Quick Abra, teleport!"

A screech of pain.

"Abra?"

Silence...

"A-Abra?" Lavender waved his arms frantically trying to clear the smoke, he wished he hadn't though. Now laying before him was his Pokemon..his pet...his...his best friend.

The Pokemon lay on the ground, bruised from being beaten with a bat. Blood covering every inch. "A-Abra...I'll go get the nurse! She'll help!" Lavender cried as he picked up the lifeless body. "Lavender...He's dead.."

"No he's sleeping!"

"Lavender.."

Lavender closed his eyes, fighting back tears as he remembered. He bit his lip and looked to the ground.

"I'll make him pay!" He had screamed as they lowered the body into the ground. Lavender ran into the town and looked around. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" The kid laughed, making Lavender look his way. What the kid didn't realise is that Lavender wasn't in a joking mood. He attacked the boy, tearing at his face. Ripping his skin from him. Anything humanly possible to the thought that it would bring his friend back. He now hover over the corpse. "I didn't...I didn't..No...Please don't! I didn't!"

A gasp from behind him.

His mother...his father...the town...

Lavender stood on the roof of the Pokemon Tower, "I'll sing a song for you my friend! I'll sing till you wake up!" He softly sung the notes of his lullaby for Abra, getting louder and louder until finally the whole town could hear his sad melody. Young children and their parents all walked outside their houses, looking to the tower where the noise came from. Some cried and some yelled. Most couldn't take it. The song echoed through their minds, even while they slept. The only cure was to end their life, so they did.

The girl stood outside the tower, looking to her friend. Scared and traumatised, she repeated the same thing over and over. "Do you believe in ghosts?" "That white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." "So there are believers."

The town soon became small, unknown and unwanted. They all blamed him. It was the boys fault. He did this. He disgraced their town. The boy who would not stop singing. The boy who had no where to go or no one to turn to. The boy whom they refused to help.

The demon who stood on the tower and sung a song for the dead.


End file.
